Man in the Room
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami and Atemu are mates who love each other very much. One day something horrible happens to Yami, which forces him to hideout in his and Atemu's chambers refusing to see anyone but Atemu. What happens when someone else stumbles upon him? Atemu x Yami
1. The crime

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami was walking back from school after a long hard day of classes…and he just couldn't **wait **to get back, especially to see his mate, Atemu.

/I can't wait to see you either beloved./ Atemu commented through the link the two shared and had shared ever since the two had mated nearly a year ago.

/Well, I should be home in about 20 minutes koi/

/Alright, I'll be waiting Aibou./ Atemu responded before the link went idle…though it was never completely cut off and the two were constantly in mental contact with one another. Which, Yami actually enjoyed…he enjoyed being constantly close to the one he loved. Some mated pairs complained about privacy issues, but neither Yami nor Atemu saw how that was, besides its not like either had anything they wanted to hid anyway.

Yami whistled slightly as he walked along the street. He really couldn't wait to get home…until suddenly he felt someone wrap a strong arm around his neck yanking him into an alley.

Yami groaned when he felt himself be thrown down onto the ground and glanced up to see two individuals looking at him evilly…one set of eyes was two colored one green, one a golden brown, the other individual only had one eye.

"Well, what do you know the great Pharaoh's mate all alone." The one eyed man sneered. Yami gulped, he knew exactly what these two men wanted with him just by that comment alone. Atemu was indeed the Pharaoh, and these two were obviously people that Atemu had angered in some way, and in their society the worst way you could harm someone was not by attacking that person, no…raping their mate was the worst you could do to someone and Yami knew quite plainly that was what they planned to do to him.

/Yami, what's wrong? I can feel that you're terrified…/

/Atemu…they're…oh gods…they're going to going to…rape me. Atemu, HELP!/

/WHAT!/ Atemu roared, and Yami immediately felt Atemu gazing briefly through his eyes, not only to figure out where Yami was but also WHO it was that was attacking him. Yami had never felt Atemu this angry before, but right now he just wanted Atemu there and these men away from him.

"It is indeed Pegasus, and well like you the Pharaoh scorned me as well. What better pay back for his insult then to rape his mate…You, me, and my three men can all have a turn with him and by the time we're done, well IF he even manages to survive the encounter he certainly won't let anyone near him again." The other man replied before reaching down for Yami's pants.

Yami immediately began to squirm trying to get out of the man's reach, only to realize that he was being help down by a very muscular blond. "Keep your hands off me." Yami said as firmly as he could, though he knew it wouldn't do much good…his only hope was that Atemu would make it in time.

Yami closed his eyes as he felt his pants harshly wrenched down his legs and he also felt someone tear his underwear leaving him completely exposed in a way that no one other than Atemu was every supposed to see.

The man continued to leer evilly at Yami as he undid his own pants. However, before he could do anything Yami felt a powerful familiar pulse of magic come crashing into the alley with enough force to knock his captors away from him. Yami had barely sat up before he felt the familiar touch of his mate as Atemu's hand rested on Yami's shoulder before Yami felt Atemu's magic envelop him…completely blocking him from view.

"**DARTZ! PEGASUS! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MATE?" **Atemu roared.

Yami's two would be attackers braced themselves for a fight, since they knew that by law Atemu had the right to do whatever he pleased to them since they had dared to try and harm his mate…and Atemu intended on making absolutely certain that they were dealt with accordingly.

However he could feel Yami who was sitting just beside him, even though he was cloaked in Atemu's magic trembling, though Atemu couldn't blame him for that given what could have happened to him. And due to how upset Yami was Atemu knew that he couldn't deal with these criminals now…since Yami needed him more.

So instead Atemu held out his hand engulfing the five attackers and transporting them to the Palace dungeons where they would be held until Atemu saw fit to deal with them…to make an example out of what happens to those who DARE to mess with what is his.

Atemu then turned to Yami, wrapping his arms around him cradling him close in an effort to sooth his distressed mate, "Shh, Yami it's alright, you're safe now. And I promise no one will ever do something like this to you again." Atemu whispered before planting a kiss on Yami's temple.

Yami turned to look deep into Atemu's blood red eyes with his own narrow violet ones and whispered, "How can you be so sure Até? I walk this way back from school everyday. You know as well as I do anyone that you make angry could try and do this to me. What's to stop it from happening again? We were lucky that you go here as quickly as you did…otherwise they would have…they would have…oh gods." Yami broke down in tears thinking about what _almost _not to mention _very easily could have _happened to him. That man had been so close, had Atemu arrived 30 seconds later it would have been too late.

Atemu sighed, but he knew that Yami had a point and even with the imminent death of his attackers it wouldn't make Yami feel any safer since the chance of this happening again will always exist as is the chance that next time Atemu won't get there in time.

"Well, Yami I could always increase the protection charms surrounding you, not to mention assign a personal bodyguard that is with you at all times I cannot be to make sure this doesn't happen again. Would that make you feel better Yami?" Atemu asked, already going through the very narrow list of potential candidates that he would trust enough to be anywhere near Yami, and by that the ones he knows wouldn't get so angry about not getting promoted to Captain to try and do exactly what Pegasus and Dartz tried, and he ended up narrowing the list even further when he tossed out all the ones who he actually trusted to **be able **to protect Yami, not only defend him, but also keep him from danger in the first place.

Sadly that leaves only two potential candidates…and sadly neither one of them happened to be ones he particularly liked, but for Yami he'd deal with anything…put up with anyone, even if it was the arrogant hired mercenary, Akefia, who had saved Yami from an assassination attempt back when they had just been courting 2 years ago, though Atemu still doesn't know what to make of that. The other being the ever loyal Mahado, however despite the fact that Atemu trusts Mahado and would feel more comfortable with Mahado protecting Yami…he didn't think of the two that would be who Yami felt safest with, especially since Yami swears up and down that Mahado hates him…for some inexplicable reason.

Yami, who had apparently heard Atemu's thoughts decided to make his opinion known. /Atemu you already know how I feel about Mahado. I don't trust him, and yes I know he's loyal to you…would die for you, but that's not what I'm talking about. Mahado is bitter about the fact that you ended up with me instead of someone else…either him or some princess from a foreign kingdom that could have resulted in a peace treaty./

/And how do you know this beloved?/ Atemu asked, frowning slightly since that to him didn't sound like Mahado.

/Atemu, Mahado had a major crush on you…and I think he still does, and he's mad at me that I got in the way of the two of you. In his mind the only person who would have had the right to get in his way would have been a foreign prince or princess in the name of peace…not some local son of a lower class noble that you met on a fluke when you snuck out of the palace./ Yami paused for a moment before he cautiously glanced around his surroundings. /Atemu, can you take me home. I don't want to stay here anymore./

Atemu nodded and transported the two back to their chambers, once there Atemu gently lay Yami down on their bed. Atemu hardly was given a chance to move before Yami pulled Atemu down so that he was lying flush against his body.

"Atemu, please…can we think about this later. I need you. Make me yours again." Yami whispered.

Atemu smiled at Yami before he nodded, "Of course beloved." Atemu replied before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's, his tongue immediately entering Yami's familiar mouth, his hands wandering along Yami's sensitive sides while Yami's hands buried themselves into Atemu's hair as he tried to pull Atemu if possible even closer.

Through the link Atemu could feel several things, but the most important to him was how safe Yami felt right now. Atemu silently vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to make it so that Yami would never feel like he had earlier again.

Atemu regretfully broke the kiss, and looked straight into Yami's eyes. Yami knowing exactly what Atemu meant by that look spread his legs allowing Atemu, who shed his pants and underwear to settle between them before he thrust into Yami's willing body.

As always Atemu stilled almost immediately since he didn't want to hurt Yami and now if possible that feeling had increased. Atemu was doing this to provide Yami with comfort to reassure Yami that despite what had almost happened Atemu still loved him, still wanted to be with him, didn't see Yami as disgusting, as weak…which he didn't but still Atemu was proving that to Yami.

Attempted Rape and Rape were some of the worst crimes one could commit and they were believed to be so because of what they did to the victims, many victims of actual rape committed suicide soon after because they were unable to live with the shame of what had been done to them. Many times the dominate mate would cast aside their partner if they had been the victim of such an attack because they saw them as no longer worthy of their affection, as tainted and used.

Attempted rape psychologically for some reason was similar to some extent and Atemu was already preparing himself to not get any sleep for weeks…if not months to come since he knew that Yami would be having severe nightmares, not to mention feeling absolutely worthless, almost like a common whore and that feeling had nothing to do with whether or not the attacker had succeeded…it was that they were willing to try it that sent the message that Yami was cheap enough, easy enough that anyone could come up to him and try and force sex upon him, that he was nothing more than a common whore. Some dominate partners, though Atemu wasn't such a partner, would cast their mates aside solely because such an attempt had been made. And right now Yami was fearing that was what was going to happen.

"Atemu, move." Yami whispered, drawing Atemu from his thought and onto what he was doing.

Atemu then slowly pulled out of Yami's body so that only the tip remained before he gently thrust back in, thus starting a slow gentle pace which he was determined to keep. Normally they two would go faster, harder while they worked to bring their bodies to release…but that wasn't the goal now. The goal was to show that things were still fine with them, that Atemu still cared and that he and Yami were still going to be together even after what had happened, and those feelings and that fact was being shown through how Atemu was treating Yami at a most intimate time. Especially since some mates, who chose not to cast their mates aside due to such an attack, they would be very rough, often treating their partners exactly like the trash they felt they were…and considered them good for nothing more than a fuck whenever the dominate felt like it, that the submissives thoughts and feelings no longer mattered. Atemu was determined to not give Yami such an impression.

The two continued this slow, gentle pace for about two hours before Yami had reached his end, Atemu following soon after. Atemu then rolled carefully over onto his back taking Yami with him so that Yami was resting on his chest, making sure to remain buried inside Yami's body.

Atemu then gently tilted Yami's head up so they were once more gazing into each others eyes and Atemu leaned forward once more capturing Yami's lips with his. /Yami I love you and no matter what those **bastards** tried to do to you that fact hasn't changed. You and I will be together for the rest of eternity. I will gaze upon no other the way I look at you. You are mine and mine alone. I swear this to you Yami./ Atemu whispered into Yami's mind, allowing Yami also to feel exactly how Atemu felt, as well as that there were no blocks in Atemu's mind, leaving Yami with no doubt that Atemu wasn't hiding anything from Yami, such as feelings of disgust.

Yami gazed into Atemu's eyes before he smiled slightly and rested his head on Atemu's chest, allowing his eyes to slip closed. Atemu making sure to hold him close while he slept, just to assure his mate that he was here and that he would protect him. He'd deal with those…traitorous scum later, after Yami was awake since he refused to abandon Yami especially when Yami needs him the most.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I really like to hear your feedback.


	2. the punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: In this chapter Atemu punishes the five who attacked Yami…and he is very brutal with how he has them dealt with. If you don't want to read something somewhat graphic, or with mentions of rape then PLEASE skip the bolded section. You have been warned.

It didn't take Atemu by surprise when he heard Yami whimpering in his sleep, though it absolutely broke his heard to hear his terrified cries for help, to hear Yami pleading with his attackers to leave him alone. Atemu tried to soothe Yami, and tried to wake him, but was unable to for 20 minutes. So for 20 minutes he listened to the heartbreaking cries of his mate and could do nothing to stop them.

The only thing that made Atemu feel the slightest bit better was the fact that the five who did this to his mate would pay…would pay **dearly**.

After Yami awoke the next morning Atemu made to leave, however Yami immediately latched onto him, "Please don't leave me Até." Yami pleaded.

Atemu sat back down on the bed beside his mate, wrapping his arms around him, "Yami, I have to leave right now because I have to go and punish those who tried to hurt you. After I finish with that I promise I'll come right back…and you know that this room is the safest room in the Palace…if you stay here no one will be able to get to you." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but nodded, "Will you at least talk to me while you're gone…that way I know you're still here." Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, if Yami needed to hear his mental voice at least on a regular basis than he didn't have a problem with that, "Of course beloved." Atemu said before he leaned forward, giving Yami a kiss on the cheek, "Now you relax here for awhile and then when I get back we can do some fun stuff…and we'll also talk about who I'll be assigning to be your body guard."

Yami smiled slightly, before he released his hold on Atemu and relaxed. /I'll be waiting for you./

Atemu smirked. /Then I'll be sure to hurry back./

Atemu then got up and left, his mind going over all the possibilities of what he could do to the ones who attempted to hurt Yami. They would regret it…Atemu would make absolutely certain of that.

Atemu entered the throne room and took his seat before he turned to his gathered priests: Seth, Akhudin, Isis, Karim, Shada, and Marik, and said, "The meeting that was scheduled for this morning was cancelled, I have way more important business to be attending too."

Seth frowned before asking, "And what might I ask is so important my king?"

Atemu's eyes darkened before he said, "I am sentencing and executing the five who attempted to rape my mate yesterday while he was on his way back from school."

The priests gasped before Isis immediately asked, "Is Yami alright? Do you need me to check on him?"

"Yami is alright, right now he's resting in the safety of our chambers and as soon as I finish dealing with these criminals I'm going to be going back to spend time with him. I also will be taking the next few days off to help Yami through what happened." Atemu said in a tone that said there was no room for argument…then again since with the exception of two of the priests all were mated so they understood why Atemu needed to do that.

Atemu then turned his attention away from the priests and said to the guards standing at the entrance to the throne room, "Go and bring in Lord Pegasus, Lord Dartz and the three flunkies of Dartz that I placed in the dungeon yesterday. They are to be brought here in chains." Atemu said, his voice taking on a deadly edge when he mentioned the names of Yami's attackers.

The guards bowed before quickly going to get the prisoners. Once Atemu knew they were going to be brought before him he decided to contact Yami.

/Yami? Are you awake? Is everything okay?/ Atemu asked.

/Yes Atemu I'm awake…and everything's fine, I'm just laying here./

/Doing what?/ Atemu asked, knowing that Yami absolutely HATES just 'laying around' and seems to always have to be up doing something.

/Nothing really, just looking at the ceiling./ Yami replied.

Atemu frowned, but it was then that he noticed the doors to the throne room were opened and Yami's attackers were being brought in. /Yami, I have to go…your attackers were just dragged into the throne room. I'll come see you as soon as I've dealt with them./

/Alright Atemu, just do what you have to do./ Yami replied.

Atemu then turned his full attention onto the five men being dragged in and said with a dangerous edge in his voice, "You have are charged with attempting to rape my mate and are sentenced to death." Atemu said while rising from his throne and slowly making his way towards the men.

**Graphic Material after this point**

Before any of them men had a chance to speak Atemu grabbed a hold of the first man, the muscular blonde who had been holding Yami down, and with strength that no human possess threw him against the wall and was like lightening on top of him, pinning him against the wall, Atemu's eyes were almost black instead of the usual rose red…his nails lengthened slightly into razor sharp claws which dug into his captives skin drawing blood before he threw the man on the floor straddling his waist, "Seth hold him down." Atemu said. Seconds later Seth was restraining the man, Atemu climbed up off him and ripped off his pants leaving him completely exposed.

Atemu then grabbed the man's member and said, "This is what you deserve for what you tried to do to my mate…but first," Atemu paused a knew idea forming in his mind in a world where 'eye for an eye' was the law of the land, "Mahado, go and bring in five of your strongest unmated guards who are in the mood for a good time."

Mahado, who was standing by the door nodded before he quickly ran from the room. Atemu then turned to the five captives and said with a smirk, "Before I kill you five I want you to experience **exactly **what you attempted to do to my mate."

Moments later five large muscular men entered the room Atemu walked back up to his throne and took his seat and said, "Each one of you are to fuck one of the five prisoners here. I want you to be as rough as you can. Make it as painful as you can. Then you are to rotate one prisoner to the left, this will continue until you have each fucked all five of them." Atemu said.

Atemu then snapped his fingers freezing all five men so that they were unable to move only their eyes and mouths could move but they physically would not be able to struggle no matter how hard they fought, once Seth had noticed this was done he released the man and went and took his place beside the other priests.

"Begin." Atemu said, his voice cold, completely void of emotion.

And begin the guards did, Dartz, Pegasus and Dartz's goons, Raphael, Alister and Valon struggled as much as they could, they pleaded for the guards to stop, screamed in pain, begged Atemu for mercy…but nothing worked. Then the guards rotated and the cycle began again. Two hours later the five guards had completed their task.

Atemu once again rose from his throne and approached the five men, he first reached Raphael and said, "And that was only the beginning of the hell I am going to be putting you five through."

Atemu snapped his fingers and the five were lifted up just off the ground still unable to control their bodies so they were unable to mount any sort of resistance. Atemu then summoned five experts in the art of torture and told them they could do whatever they wanted to the five in one hour, so long as they survived.

After the hour was up the battered and bleeding attempted rapists were literally begging Atemu to end their lives. But Atemu wasn't done with them quite yet.

Atemu walked up to each man one by one and using a serrated knife slowly sawed off each man's manhood and shoved it into their respective mouths. He then carved the word 'Rapist' on each man's forehead. And after that was finally done Atemu personally beheaded each man with a cursed sword that banished each man's soul to a place of eternal torture.

**End of Graphic Material **

After that was over Atemu turned to the guards and said, "Burn the bodies but I want the heads placed on stakes which are to be displayed in front of the palace gates as a warning of what will happen to other would be rapists."

Once the guards had dragged the headless corpses away to be burned Atemu left the throne room to go and rejoin Yami.

Atemu quickly made his way down the corridor and back to his and Yami's room. He walked into their room and saw that Yami was just starring up at the ceiling, just like he had said he was. Atemu frowned…this was very unlike Yami.

Atemu crawled up onto the bed and gathered Yami into his arms lightly kissing Yami on the temple before he asked, "Yami, what's wrong? Never, in all the time I've known you have you ever laid in bed and starred at the ceiling…let alone for more than three hours. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me."

Yami sighed before the turned slightly and nuzzled his head against Atemu's chest, "I'm fine Atemu, don't worry. I had decided to try something new while you were gone so I was counting the dots on the ceiling…I kept having to start over since I kept losing track of which dot I was on." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but decided not to press the matter, knowing that when Yami was ready to talk to him he would, he'd just have to make sure that Yami knew he could come to him if he needed to.

"Alright Yami. Just know that you can talk to me about anything anytime." Atemu said with a smile.

Yami chuckled and said, "I know that Até."

Atemu nodded before deciding that it was probably wise to change the subject, "So, Yami have you given anymore thought to the idea of having a bodyguard?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, "Not really but given what happened it wouldn't be a bad idea. Though I feel safest with you." Yami said.

Atemu smiled slightly, he was very glad to hear that he made Yami feel safe. "So, do you have a preference in a bodyguard?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "I'd prefer Akefia…even though I know you'd rather Mahado. I'd feel safer with Akefia, besides Akefia recently mated a boy who goes to my school who I've become friends with." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but said, "Very well Yami, I'll talk to Akefia about taking on the role of your bodyguard when I see him next, but not today. Today I'm going to spend the rest of the day with you."

Yami glanced up at Atemu, a playful expression on his face, "And how exactly would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked, "Well Yami, I was thinking we could play some games but…its up to you, we'll do whatever you want." Atemu said.

Yami smirked as well. A love of all kinds of games was one of the many things Yami and Atemu had in common, another being their highly competitive nature.

"What sort of games Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu just continued to smirk before he pulled Yami in for a kiss, /The best kind Yami./

Yami broke the kiss with a huge grin on his face as he quickly climbed out of bed, still completely naked, and said "I'll go get the board."

Atemu just chuckled. Yami and Atemu's all time favorite game was an ancient strategy game that was so complicated that only a handful of people could even play the game…and less than a dozen could play with any level of skill. Both Yami and Atemu excelled at the game, as Atemu had discovered when he first met Yami, who he'd seen in the market place with a board set up, trying to teach other people how to play. Atemu had been intrigued so he had gone over and challenged Yami to a game, which Yami had accepted.

Atemu had halfway through the game decided to make things a bit more interesting by saying that if he managed to beat Yami in this game then Yami would have to go out on a date with him anywhere he chose.

Yami had just smirked and said, "Alright but if **I **win you have to take me out on a date anywhere **I **choose."

30 minutes later Yami had managed to defeat Atemu, though it was a very close game, not to mention the first time Atemu had ever lost. Yami had smirked at Atemu and said, "Do you want to know where you're going to take me?"

Atemu had chuckled, "No but as long as you come with me anywhere'll be fine."

Yami shook his head and said, "Well, I'd like you to take me to the Oasis and go swimming tomorrow evening if that's alright."

Atemu smiled, "Sounds perfect, it's a date."

And the rest was history, and since that game was what had in a sense brought the two together it was very special to them and one of the reasons they made a point to play it…they had even played it on their bonding night before they had had sex.

They played for three hours until Atemu had managed to defeat Yami, however it was a close game as it always was. Following the game Atemu and Yami lay in bed together cuddling before they decided take an afternoon nap.

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, though please no flames. They'll just be ignored so please don't waste your energy, also I don't want to hear complaints about you not wanting to read what was in the bold since I warned you and had it clearly marked so you knew what you were in for.


	3. Blood, Bodyguard, New Friend and Trouble

I don't own Yugioh

Sunday morning Atemu regretfully climbed out of bed, lightly kissing the snoozing Yami on the cheek. He needed to go and talk to Akefia about being Yami's bodyguard since Yami had school tomorrow and there was no way he was going outside unprotected.

Atemu made his way over to where he knew Akefia would be, or at least where he normally was this time of day…training with his sword.

Atemu had just entered the training complex when he felt Yami suddenly panic.

/Yami? What is it? What's wrong?/

Immediately Atemu felt Yami's relief, /Atemu I thought you were gone. I'd had a nightmare where someone had kidnapped me and did horrible things to me and you couldn't find me or contact me. I was all alone. I was so scared and when I woke up and saw you were gone I thought…never mind, its stupid./

/No, it's not Yami. It's not stupid and I'm sorry I left without telling you first. I just am going to talk to Akefia since you have school tomorrow and I'm not going to leave you unprotected./ Atemu replied, mentally kicking himself for not either first waking Yami up or leaving Yami a note so he knew where he was going.

/Até don't worry its fine. I'll talk to you when you get back./

/Alright Yami, love you./

/Love you too./

Atemu then felt the link go idle once again. He then walked into the training area and immediately saw two albinos with swords…one of which was darkly tanned which he immediately recognized as Akefia…the other pale Albino was one Atemu had never seen before. Atemu cleared his through which made the mercenary and his training partner stop what they were doing and look up to see who had disturbed them.

"What do you want Pharaoh, can't you see that we're busy?" Akefia asked, clearly sounding annoyed, though Atemu could also here a slight bit of curiosity as well since he and Akefia normally went to great lengths to avoid one another.

The other albino smacked Akefia on the shoulder and said, "Don't be rude to the Pharaoh you idiot! Do you WANT to be beheaded?"

Atemu decided he really didn't want to know and instead focused his attention on Akefia, "Trust me I would rather be anywhere than here talking with you. Sadly I don't have a choice, I need to talk to you about taking on the role of a bodyguard." Atemu said.

Akefia snorted, "You want me to be your bodyguard, sorry Pharaoh but you'll have better luck protecting yourself than having me do it." Akefia said which earned him yet another smack from his pale companion.

"Well, then it's probably a good thing it's not me who needs the bodyguard. It's Yami." Atemu said.

The pale Albino immediately turned his attention to Atemu, "Yami needs a bodyguard? Why? Did something happen? Is he okay?" He immediately asked before turning to Akefia, "You're going to protect him Akefia." He said, his voice taking on an almost lethal edge.

Akefia sighed, "Of course I'll protect Yami, he's a good kid and he doesn't deserve to have people trying to hurt him. I'd have agreed even without you telling me to Bakura."

"Good because if you had refused you wouldn't have been getting any for a very long time." Bakura said his eyes promising to back up what he had said.

Akefia gulped and said, "Of course I'll protect your mate Pharaoh. When do you need me to start and what exactly is it you need me to do?"

Atemu shook his head slightly and said, "I'll need you to start tomorrow morning I want you to escort Yami to school and back home again at the end of the day."

Akefia nodded, "That isn't a problem." He paused for a moment before adding, "And Pharaoh I'll do it for free too."

Atemu rose an eyebrow before deciding that he really didn't want to know why the mercenary was being so generous. But when he saw the look on Bakura's face Atemu thought he understood, "So I take I should be offering congratulations on your mating Akefia." Atemu said.

Akefia smirked before he wrapped an arm around Bakura pulling him flush against his side, "Yeah, me and Fluffy here mated two weeks ago. Isn't that right my little thief?" Akefia said, his voice filled with pure affection.

Bakura growled before he pushed Akefia away from him, "What did I tell you about calling me Fluffy?" He huffed.

Atemu just chuckled before he decided it probably would be best if he just left Akefia to the wrath of his mate.

He returned to his and Yami's room and saw that Yami was up out of bed and was playing on Atemu's laptop. (A/N: This isn't set in Ancient Egypt so they have modern conveniences like computers.)

Atemu walked up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, resting his head on top of Yami's, "What are you doing Desert Flower?" Atemu whispered.

Yami paused for a moment before he shook his head, "Not now Atemu, I'm in the middle of this game."

Atemu sighed, "But Yamiii." Atemu whined, or at least tried to.

Yami paused the game before he turned to Atemu, "Atemu don't whine it doesn't suite you and you can't do it. Besides it won't kill you to wait a few minutes for me to finish up here. Geez you're acting like its your season which I KNOW it isn't." Yami said.

Atemu sighed before giving Yami a chaste kiss. /I know its not my season Yami, but I want to be with you so badly. I didn't get to be this morning before I went and dealt with Akefia./

Yami shook his head, before he turned back to the laptop and exited his game, "Fine Atemu you win." Yami said which made Atemu's eyes light up before he immediately scooped Yami up into his arms and carried him back over to the bed. "You do realize its your own fault you're so horny since you could have waited to go talk to Akefia after I was awake." Yami said.

Atemu just pressed his lips to Yami's while he allowed his hands to wander over Yami's exposed skin. He absolutely loved the fact that Yami didn't get dressed unless he was going to be going somewhere which meant that there was nothing between Atemu and Yami's perfect body.

When Atemu broke the kiss and instead began to nibble on Yami's collar bone Yami said, "You'll have to be gentle Até, I have school tomorrow morning and I don't want to be walking with a limp."

Atemu paused for a moment and said, "Of course I'll be gentle with you Yami." Before he pulled Yami into a deep kiss.

Once the kiss broke Atemu reached over to nightstand and grabbed a container of oil and he poured some into hand before setting it aside. Yami spread his legs to allow Atemu to prepare him. Usually Yami didn't have Atemu bother with preparing him since he somewhat enjoyed the sting. However, whenever Yami didn't want to walk with a limp…or at least less of a limp Atemu made a point to prepare him.

Once Atemu had finished preparing him he once more grabbed the container of oil, however before he could pour any Yami spoke up, "No Atemu, let **me** prepare you."

Atemu gulped, but set the bottle aside and sat back, allowing Yami to crawl over to him his breath ghosting over Atemu's member. Before he leaned down and flicked his tongue out, lightly brushing the highly sensitive flesh.

Atemu bit back a gasp, which turned into a moan when Yami smirked at him slightly before taking Atemu into his mouth. Yami teasingly ran his tongue all along Atemu's member coating every inch of it with his saliva as slowly as possible. Yami loved teasing Atemu like that, though he didn't do it very often…usually only when he was in a particularly playful mood.

Soon however it was getting to be too much and Atemu had to push Yami off of him. Yami understood exactly why…if he hadn't have stopped Atemu would have cum and he didn't want to.

Yami lay back onto his back a very satisfied smirk on his face before Atemu pounced on him, gently thrusting into Yami's body.

"Now now Yami…you know that it isn't nice to tease me like that." Atemu said.

Yami, still smirking said, "Well then Great Pharaoh, what are you going to do about it?"

Atemu's eyes darkened slightly before he moved his hips forward with a harsh snap, immediately connecting with Yami's prostate, "I'm going to drive you mad with pleasure." Atemu whispered, before he began to suck on Yami's highly sensitive neck.

Yami moaned. Atemu then pulled out of Yami's body until only the tip remained before he thrust back in. Making Yami cry out.

Yami wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist in an effort to draw Atemu closer to him. Atemu, took that as a sign that Yami wanted him to speed up, which he was only too happy to oblige and picked up the pace…thrusting into Yami's body like there was no tomorrow, his name falling from Yami's lips like a mantra. Atemu couldn't help it he smirked he absolutely loved making Yami sing for him.

Soon, however Atemu could feel himself nearing his end, so he reached one hand between his and Yami's sweaty bodies and began to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

Yami's hands wrapped themselves around Atemu's neck, his nails lightly digging into Atemu's flesh as the dual assaults drove Yami closer to the edge.

Atemu then leaned forward, allowing his canines to lengthen slightly before he sank them into Yami's neck.

Yami screamed in pure bliss before he came. Atemu feeling Yami's walls clench tightly around him came as well. He thrust into Yami's body a few more times while his member softened before coming to a stop and collapsing on top of Yami, his fangs still buried in Yami's neck lightly sucking Yami's blood.

Yami groaned his hands burying themselves in Atemu hair while he pushed Atemu's head closer to his neck. Believe it or not sex was not the most intimate action they could share. What Atemu was doing right now was. Drinking the life blood of a partner was the deepest, most meaningful connection two mates could make. Because by drinking one another's blood would connect their life forces together…causing among other things their hearts to beat in perfect harmony.

This deeper level of intimacy was not something all mated pairs partook in, since some said that by doing this if one mates heart ceased to beat, the other mates would stop as well. In fact, this was the first time Yami or Atemu had done this.

Once Atemu had drank his fill he removed his fangs from Yami's neck, lightly licking and sucking on the wound to make sure that it had stopped bleeding, which is did and turned a dark purple color.

Yami then with a light growl pounced on Atemu, knocking him onto his back. "My turn Até." Yami said before he leaned down, burying his nose into Atemu's neck. Yami allowed his canines to lengthen slightly before he gently bit down on Atemu's neck.

Yami drank from Atemu for a few minutes before he withdrew. Once the two were down Yami just laid on Atemu's bare chest. Atemu's arms wrapped quite securely around him.

"Why did you decide to do that Atemu?" Yami suddenly asked.

Atemu shrugged, "I'm not sure. To tell you the truth it's something I've wanted to try with you for a couple of weeks. Now just seemed like the perfect time to try it."

"Oh, well I really liked it. Can we do it again sometime?" Yami asked, glancing up at Atemu.

Atemu chuckled, "Of course we can Yami, whenever you want to."

"Great." Yami replied before he laid his head back down on Atemu's chest.

"You know what else we should try Yami?" Atemu suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You should take me one of these days." Atemu casually suggested.

Yami quickly sat up looking at Atemu in confusion for a few minutes before he chuckled, "Very funny Atemu."

"No, I'm serious Yami, we've been together for quite awhile and I've always kind of wondered what it felt like to be taken. You always seem to really enjoy it and well, I not only love you but I completely trust you not to hurt me or anything…so if you ever felt up to it I'd like to give it a shot." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, you're the dominate and I'm the submissive." Yami said.

Atemu leaned up and pulled Yami into a kiss. /I don't care about what role we have. We are equal partners. I see you as my equal in every single way Yami. Even in our sexual relationship. So, I mean it when I say that I think it would be a good idea for you and I to switch roles every once in awhile. But we will only do that Yami if its something you want to do and something you feel comfortable with./

Yami broke the kiss and looked Atemu straight in the eye looking for any sign of jest. There was none, Atemu was completely serious. "We can try it sometime if you really want to Atemu, but not now."

"That's fine, but no matter what else we do today you aren't going anywhere. I want to spend the rest of today with you in my arms just like this." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled, "Well, could we by any chance go for a swim in the small pond that's in your private garden?"

Atemu smirked before he scooped Yami up into his arms bridal style, "If that's what my beloved desert flower wants to do then that is what we shall do."

Yami just laughed.

The next morning Yami was the first to wake up; he glanced out the window and noticed that it was still quite early and that he probably didn't have to be up for at least another hour and a half, which would explain why Atemu was still asleep, since Atemu usually got up half an hour before he did.

Yami sighed as he rested his head on Atemu's chest, he had school today which meant he was going to leave the safety of the palace and walk into to town. And if Yami thought about it the thought of leaving where he was safe…where he was with Atemu, scared him, terrified him but he had to do it. He had to live his life. He couldn't let those fears control him, couldn't let what those…_people _did run his life.

_I can do this. I'll be just fine, if I need anything I can contact Atemu just like I did last time…and Akefia will be there to keep an eye on me too. I'll be fine. _ Yami thought to himself. He just hoped that he was right.

Yami crawled out of bed a little while later and bathed before getting dressed; he then sat down and looked over his notes from Friday since he had a quiz today that he hadn't studied for.

And that was what Yami was doing when Atemu woke up a while later. Atemu frowned slightly when he noticed that Yami was already up and even more so when he saw that Yami was already dressed. Yami was never awake before him…well almost never. The only time Yami woke up before Atemu was when there was something bothering him…and Atemu had a feeling he knew exactly what it was that was bothering Yami.

Atemu climbed out of bed and walked over to where Yami was sitting and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, "You know I can go with you today if it'll make you feel better." Atemu said.

Yami glanced up at Atemu for a moment before he shook his head, "No Até, you have stuff that you need to be doing. Don't worry I'll be just fine. Besides, Akefia will be there to watch out for me." Yami said.

"Still, I can tell that you're worried Yami and if it makes you feel better I will go with you today. It won't take long, and given the circumstances none of the members of my council would complain about delaying the meeting for a little while." Atemu said.

Yami sighed, "Fine, Atemu I'll admit that the thought of you coming with me would make me feel better, I won't deny that. But, I don't want you to come with me because if I have you come with me this time, then I'll want you to come with me again…and I won't want to leave here without you. Yes I would like you to come…but I NEED you to stay here." Yami said, he paused for a moment before adding, "If I start leaving the palace only with you by my side…I'll never get over this. I mean, Atemu I do love you and I don't deny that…but I don't want to ever completely depend on you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do Yami, and if that's what you need, then I will stay here. But remember, I'm only a thought away if you need me." Atemu added.

Much too soon for Yami's liking it was time for him to leave. He gave Atemu a kiss before he turned to leave. He met Akefia and Bakura at the entrance to the palace and together the three made their way towards the local school.

On the way to school, Yami noticed that a lot of people were starring at him while he walked, and a lot of people were whispering too but Yami decided to ignore it…after all he was just being paranoid. Right?

"Hey, Yami did you study for our history test? That test is going to sooo hard it's not even funny." Bakura commented

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I was studying this morning. I think I can remember everything I need to, well at least I hope so." Yami replied.

"Yeah, I hope so too because Akefia told me that if I fail this test, and end up with a bad grade in the class as a result he says that I'll be sleeping on the couch. I mean, honestly." Bakura said, which just made Yami laugh. "What the Pharaoh doesn't do those kinds of things to you?" Bakura asked.

Yami shook his head, "No Atemu doesn't. Then again he knows I do what need to as far as school is concerned. Trust me last year during finals I wouldn't let him touch me for two weeks so I was able to get all the studying I needed to done." Yami paused for a moment to chuckle before adding, "Although after finals were over Atemu wouldn't let me out of bed for almost a week straight."

Bakura just laughed.

The three made it to school without incident and Akefia after giving Bakura a kiss good-bye said that he would meet them there after school to walk back. Then he left.

Yami and Bakura turned to walk into the school, only they were stopped.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys? A little whore who'll spread his legs for whoever wants him to. And since the Pharaoh hasn't thrown him aside you have to know he's **that **good in bed." One of the boys sneered, which made several others laugh.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled slightly whereas Yami clenched his hands into fists and said, "Move."

"Sorry you little whore, you ain't getting inside until you pay your dues." The boy said again.

"Yeah, to **all **of us." Another added.

"I'm not doing that so move. RIGHT. NOW." Yami snapped.

"Yeah, move before I **remove** something important." Bakura added, while twirling a switch blade threateningly.

The bully glared at Bakura and said, "Stay out of this…This is between us and the whore."

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" Yami shouted.

"Really? Well, what does one call a mated individual who has sex with five other guys? Because, in my book that's a whore." The boy said.

"I **didn't have sex with ANYONE but my MATE! NOR HAVE I EVER HAD SEX WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN MY MATE.**" Yami shouted.

"Yeah right. Of course the little whore's going to deny it." One commented.

"Or maybe his mate really is dumb enough to believe the little whore when he claimed it was rape…and not just the little skank wanting some action on the side." Another sneered.

"I wonder what he had to do to _convince _the council to let him and the Pharaoh stay together?" a third piped up.

"Probably had to do every one of them." A fourth hypothesized.

"You take that back." Yami snapped.

The leader narrowed his eyes before he stalked over to where Yami was. Bakura pushed Yami behind him and held out his switch blade threateningly, "One more step and you'll regret it, so back off. I won't warn you again." Bakura said.

/Yami, what's going on?/

/Nothing, just a bunch of jerks calling me a whore. And trying to say that I can't go into school unless I have sex with them. They're pissing me off./

/They're **WHAT**?/

/Relax Atemu, they haven't tried anything./

/Where the hell is Akefia? That does it I'm coming down there Yami. I won't stand for this sort of crap./

/I don't know, he left a little bit ago. But I think he might be on his way back…Bakura probably contacted him. Don't worry Atemu I'll be…/

/Yami, I do worry about this. I don't want any of those guys to try something. I'm coming down there. I'll be there in a few minutes./

A/N: And I'll leave it at this slight cliffhanger. I get enough reviews and you'll find out what happens next.


End file.
